


Yearning Under The Moon

by moonstone942



Category: jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Taekookangst, Top Jeon Jungkook, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone942/pseuds/moonstone942
Summary: JK’s thought process collapses once more. Only this time because his eyes find no other than Taehyung’s, staring at him like intense fire, gazing at him fiercely through the coffee shop window. There he stood, Kim Taehyung, looking down at JK from the outside. Tall, graceful as if the drops of rain didn’t faze him, staring directly into the youngers eyes. A stare of a million memories. A stare that could kill a million enemies.





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR READERS*
> 
> CHAPTER ONE NOW COMPLETE.
> 
> Hello everyone! I can't believe it has been two years since I've been on this website!   
> I happened to write a fanfic on AFF, which I also posted on AO3. (The story received more hits on AO3 than here but nevertheless, I was surprised to come back two years later and see that my story had almost 12K hits. A story that I disregarded because I thought no one would like... I should have given it some time and more dedication but unfortunately, life gets in the way. With the great feedback, I received as well as a lot of discontent for no longer uploading (sorry about that, just saw all the comments recently) I have decided to resume writing, after all, I love it and your comments really brighten up my day.
> 
> My old username on here was Mochi1990, however, I no longer have access to the email I signed up with and therefore cannot access my previous fanfic on here or AO3. Some of you might remember the name of the fanfic (you can still search it up) "I Dare You" Taekook by Mochi1990.
> 
> However, taking into consideration all the great feedback, I have begun writing this new story - I have just uploaded the first chapter. I am so chuffed and cannot wait to get back to you with a better storyline, better grammar and hopefully, a new favourite. Thank you so much... I kind of gave up on the old story as it had very few reads.... if only I had given it patience - now after two years, I realised what I've missed. 
> 
> See you soon. I'll keep you posted and hope you enjoy "Yearning Under The Moon <3"

JK gradually breaks out from his daydreaming as his dilated pupils shrink inwards, his vision ripens from an unfocused blur to a crisp range of view, almost imitating the functions on his Sony Alpha when trying to focus a shot through the viewfinder. He had been staring intensely at the golden charm which he held between his slender yet manly fingers; no bigger than a penny the small charm shaped like the _Arc de Triomphe_ seemed valuable, despite being slightly worn out.

  _ **Announcement for passengers from flight KR12319, we apologise for the delay which was caused by a technical difficulty. All luggage will now be delivered on belt conveyor three. Your luggage is now being dispatched. Thank you.**_

 He stretches his long legs out and lifts his head. He slides the charm back into his delicate, gold bracelet and secures it around his wrist. In contempt of his thirteen-hour flight from Seoul, JK maintained an impeccable style, he was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and accessorised with black boots, a black leather backpack and a leather belt.

  _Finally. I just can’t wait to finally breathe San Francisco air after all these years._

Conveyor belt three growls from underneath and begins circulating around, JK stands up and proceeds to collect his suitcase. A crowd of people surround the belt all in hopes of receiving their bags first. After the first four, JK notices his silver, four-wheeled suitcase and hauls it out effortlessly with one hand. The twenty-five-year-old rushes his muscular build through the crowd and out through customs and out of the airport in hopes of calling out a taxi.

 “Taxi!” he shouts, waving at a cab passing by. The taxi stops and reverses instantly, getting out to help JK fit his luggage into the trunk before taking the driver’s seat again.

 “Take me here please.” JK hands the taxi driver a small card with an address neatly written on it.

 “Vel-vet confections?” The taxi driver asked puzzled before making any moves.

 “It’s in- “

“Ah yes! This place is really popular.” He nodded as he lowers the handbrake and drives off. “Apparently, they make really good cakes there, I guess you’ve come to try! Are you a tourist?”

 “You could say that...,” JK smirked as he looked out the window, admiring the view he had so long wished to see again, after all this time.

 Droplets of rain tainted the windows, yet JK leant his temple against it and shut his eyes briefly, listening to San Francisco’s busy traffic and the sound of car horns competing against each other. He had missed this organized chaos and embraced the nostalgic feeling despite being where he had yearned to be for so long. JK closed his eyes, and slowly dozed off into a light sleep."

“Sir?” The taxi driver looks over his shoulder and taps JK slightly on the knee. 

 “We’re here!” He smiles.

 “Ah yes.” JK erupts from his snooze. The younger hands the taxi driver the bill amount and a generous tip.

 “Ah! Thank you, young man! Thank you! I’ll get your suitcase for you.” The man exclaims, jumping out of the taxi in a scurry.

 JK exits the cab and cracks his neck first thing. The weather has improved, the rain has stopped and the sun slightly shines through the gaps between the grey clouds.

 “Here you go, sir! Have a good day!” The taxi man grins as he gets into his cab.

 “No, thank you.” JK smiles, taking in the cheerful atmosphere around him.

 The youngster grabs his suitcase and stares into Velvet Confections. Staring into the glass windows, he gazes more intently to view beyond his own reflection. He smiles.

  _There she is._

 He grins as his eyes follow the short girl making an espresso behind the counter.

 Opening the door, he glances at the bohemian décor; the wooden furniture, lively green plants, and the bright patterned carpets.

  _She’s done so well. I’m proud._

He positions his suitcase by the entry and walks up to the counter. The female barista works away, oblivious to the faces of her customers.

 “Hello welcome to Velvet Confections, may I take your order please? She says in a high-pitched tone, whilst preparing a few plastic cups in advance.

 “Yes, I’ll have a Pumpkin latte with cinnamon and three pumps of vanilla and one pump of ginger syrup.” He replies with a slight smirk on his lips.

 “S-sure.” She says in a befuddled manner, questioning to herself the weird order.

 “Can I take your name please?” She asks as she holds the black marker towards the cup ready to confirm the order.

 “JK.” He affirms.

 The short female looks up and her eyes and mouth widen in disbelief. She stands there, frozen, gazing at JK intensely.

 “Hi noona…” he smiles softly.

 “Ko-Kookie?!” She mutters silently.

 “What are you doing here?!” She gasps, with tears building up in the corners of her eyes. “I mean, h-how!?”

 “I’m back Esther. I’m back now.” He warmly reaches for her hand and squeezes it gently.

 Esther smiles and nods. “Take a seat Kookie, I’ll make your order and get a tea for myself. I think we have much to catch up on.”

 “Ah, noona don’t call me that!” He moans.

 “You’re like my little brother, I need to treat you like one. Now choose a table, I’ll be right over.” She smiles.

 JK finds his way to a table on the corner by the window, surrounded by green plants and comfy sofa seats.

  _This place is cool, I’m proud of noona, she always dreamed of running a successful coffee shop. She deserves it._

“Here you go!” Esther grins as she places the drinks on the table and takes a seat opposite JK.

 “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” I would have made arrangements at home! It’s a mess at the moment!

 “Noona don’t worry, I’ve booked a hotel, for the time being, I need to go apartment hunting.”

 Esther looks up horrified, “A hotel?! Have you gone crazy! We used to live together and I used to take care of you and you’ve booked a hotel?!”

 “Hey, don’t worry, it’s just for the time being, I promise I’ll come and stay at yours after a few days, okay?” He smiles.

 “Hmm, okay. But no longer than three days! It’s no use spending money unnecessarily.” She hisses.

 “Well, money issues aren’t a problem these days.” He brags cockily as he pushes his black hair back, exposing his forehead.

 “Hey! Don’t get over your head Mr!” She laughs as she pokes him in the arm.

 “You look better than ever, noona.” He compliments her. “You’re aging like wine. Not bad for a twenty-nine.” He grins. “We need to celebrate, your 30this coming up soon.”

 “Hey! Don’t tease me! You’re twenty-four, you’ll get to your thirties sooner than you think!” She pouts.

 JK laughs, knowing his noona was easily irritated by his friendly mocking.

 “This place looks amazing Esther, you really own one of the best coffee shops in town. I even saw on CofBeanRatings you’re ranked in at first. I’m proud of you.” He smiles.

 “Thank you Kookie, it was hard work but worth it! I managed to get professional advice and extensive training, it’s going really well. I’m thinking of opening up another branch on the other side of town since customers have been coming from all over just to try our drinks and cakes.”

 “You should!” JK assures. “The latte is really good,” he licks his lips as he takes a sip through the straw. “But I gotta’ say… the interior design is out of this world, you’ve gone full bohemian, it’s so cosy, noona. Did you design it?” He asks, sipping away on his drink.

 An uncomfortable silence arises from her, Esther’s face turns red as she tries to play it off.

 “Um, no I hired an architect who happens to have a really good taste for interior design.” She rambles.

 “Well, he’s done a good job at it.” JK replies as his eyes wander around looking at the décor.

 “Um-Ko-Kookie?” Esther frowns.

 “Yeah, noona?”

 “Why are you here?” She hesitantly asks.

 JK looks up with a puzzled face.

 “Don’t get me the wrong way… I love that you’re here, and I’ve missed you so much… but… why did you decide to come back after all those years… is there something you’ve come to do? Or maybe –"

JK cuts her off mid-sentence, “Esther, maybe you forgot I was forced out of here, I never wanted to leave but was made to. Why don’t you just ask what you’re thinking? Have I forgotten Tae? Don’t worry about that, it’s been six years, I’m sure we’ve both carried on in our lives. I don’t need to be afraid of coming back anymore, the people who forced me out of here are behind bars for other crimes they committed back in Korea. You know how tax evasion goes down there. If what you’re asking is if I still feel something for him, no, I don’t. It was a long time ago, and I’m back here because I grew up here. I like San-Francisco.” He sternly replies, looking Esther directly in the eye. "Besides, Tae thinks I abandoned him, that I left him without saying a word – it was all a set-up and I’m sure he’d have no interest in seeing me after believing that I chose a non-existent scholarship over him."

  _I’d be lying if I wasn’t curious about what he’s doing – he does probably still think until this day that I left him._

“Anyway, why are you so worried? You said yourself that you haven’t seen him in years, why are you acting like he lives next door to you?” He asks.

 Esther’s squints her forehead and lowers her head, “Well…you see Kookie… maybe I lied about a few things, but it was for your own good! I was afraid you’d do something silly like come back if I mentioned Tae and that those people who sent you away would do something to you… so I told you I never saw him again.” She confesses shamefully with a frown on her face.

 “But... you did see him again?” JK questions.

 “Well… you see that Architect I mentioned earlier… the one who worked on the café’s interior design? She murmurs.

 “Yeah…” JK raises his eyebrows in readiness.

 “Well, …it’s Taehyung.” She worriedly stutters as she analyses JK’s face for any reaction. 

 A rush of mixed feelings dominates JK’s face, he flushes both hot and cold, not knowing which one he should feel, “You’ve been in contact with Tae all this time and lied to me about it? Noona? Is this the truth?” He almost wails, looking desperate and worried.

 “Kookie… I’m so sorry… I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to move on with your life.” Esther pleaded as she cupped JK’s hands into hers.

 JK stares intensely at the coffee table, trying to rearrange his thoughts.

  _Why didn’t she tell me? Does he know how I’ve been? I wonder how close they are… He did design the café for her… they must be close…_

“S-So your close with him?” He stares.

 “I guess,” Esther nodded.

 “I see,” JK exhales.

 “Esther! Hey, do you mind giving a hand, it’s getting kind of busy here,” calls one of the barista employees.

Esther looks over and nods. She looks back at JK and gives him a soft smile, “I hope you’re not too mad Kookie… I just didn’t want you to suffer anymore, I gotta’ go now, I’ll see you around. Don’t think about eating out, dinner at my house okay?”

 JK nods, returning her faint smile yet feeling disappointed inside.

 Esther gets up, heads to the counter and begins taking orders.

 Staring into the window, JK follows the drizzles of water running down the glass. It’s raining again. He watches the cars pass by, not realising fifteen minutes had gone by and his latte has now turned cold. Esther glances occasionally at JK, noticing his deep thought process, most likely about what she had confessed to him. 

  _I better get going now, still have to check in at the hotel._

The café door opens and the doorbell chimes simultaneously, two tall figures walk in together, almost in synchronicity. One of the men, dressed in a slim fit chequered suit, fancy bowtie, holds a dossier, he runs his fingers through his auburn hair – he looks expensive – his Rolex and pointy shoes say so. He walks up to the counter as he puts his arm around the second man’s waist. JK’s notion of time is lost, his breathing alters ferociously and his fingers begin to tremble. Could he be seeing, right? The second man, no taller or shorter than the first, dressed in black ankle length slacks, a red oversized shirt weighed down by a pair of round sunglasses on his chest. He scrunched the back of his brown hair, mullet, in fact.

  _Tae…_

_“What do you want to drink, sugar?” The first man asks Taehyung. Taehyung looks at the drink menu on the wall as they stand in the short queue. “I’ll have an iced matcha,” he replies whilst turning his head to admire his own interior design project._

JK quickly snatches a newspaper and buries his face into it.

  _His voice… it’s…so deep now…_

 Esther’s eyes become round like walnuts and she attempts to glance discretely at JK so that it goes unnoticed.

 “Esther!” Tae smiles, as it's his and his companion’s turn to order.

 “Tae!” She smiles. “What brings you here today?” She smiles, noticeably nervous to the core.

 “Working on a project just down the road, decided I’d pop in and finally show Roger the project I worked on.” He smiles.

 “Ahh, yes, Roger” she forcibly grins, “It’s been a hit, everyone loves the décor!”

“Wow Sugar, I knew you were good at what you do but this is impressive,” he growls as he takes a squeeze of Tae’s buttocks.

 Taehyung looks visibly uncomfortable with Roger’s over the top PDA. “Yeah – I couldn’t say no to Esther, she’s like family,” he smiles at her.

 Esther, now dripping sweat from her temples, “Yeah, family,” she helplessly repeats.

 JK remains seated on the table, in the corner beside the window. His face nuzzled into the Daily SanFran Newspaper, listening carefully to the conversation going on just beside him.

 “One iced matcha for you, and one americano for you,” Esther smiles as she hands the two men their orders.

 “Thanks, Eth,” Tae winks.

 The two men continue forward until they reach the table right beside JK.

  _Shit. Why right on the table beside me._

JK begins feeling hot flashed. Esther clearly fixed on the ordeal while working her hands away on the coffee machine.

 “So, sugar, tell me, what do you feel like doing tonight?” Roger smirks as he crosses his leg over the other and sips coffee from the straw.

 “Do you want to go to the movies?” Taehyung replies. “Or we can take a walk down the river bank, we haven’t done that in a while…actually we’ve never done that,” He calmly suggests.

 “A walk?” Roger hisses. “Oh sugar, you know I prefer to walk it into the bedsheets,” he winks.

 Taehyung frowns, left visibly annoyed.

  _Shit shit shit._

 Coins scatter onto the floor as JK’s open coin purse falls out of his pocket.

  _Fuck, what do I do._

Taehyung and Roger look over and pause for a second, wondering if the man reading the newspaper had noticed that his coins had noisily scattered onto the floor.

 Esther appears like the speed of light and begins to pick up the coins on the floor. She had been closely paying attention to everything.

 “Oh, don’t you two worry, he’s a regular costumer and has hearing problems, he most likely isn’t wearing his hearing aids. I’ll get this.” She falsely smiles.

 Taehyung joins her in picking up the coins on the floor but is suddenly struck by a familiar sight. Still unable to see the man’s face he stares from the floor at his left wrist, visible from holding the newspaper. He gazes at the golden _Arc de Triomphe charm_ and frowns in deep thought. Tae looks back at Esther with an expression full of question and suspense. Esther looks at him, visibly breathing heavy breaths, returning an expression of worry. She knows that he knows.

 “I’ll take those,” Esther gulps as she takes the remaining coins from Tae’s hand and places them on JK’s table.

 “Roger, let’s go, I just got a notice from the company, I have a meeting soon,” he lies.

 “Arighty sugar, let’s go,” the two men say their goodbyes to Esther and head their way to the exit, before leaving through the door, Taehyung takes one look back at the table, still to find JK with his face covered by the newspaper. He leaves the café and takes a right turn down the street.

 “Is it safe now?” JK asks Esther.

 “M-hm,” she nods.

 “Shit… that was close,” he runs his hand through his now sweaty hair.

 “You’re so nervous you’re drenched in your own sweat,” Esther points, “I’ll go and get you a glass of water,” she heads of the counter.

  _Shit… He’s all grown… I guess so am I… But he’s fucking beautiful… Why is he making me feel like this… It’s been six years… I…_

JK’s thought process collapses once more. Only this time because his eyes find no other than Taehyung’s, staring at him like intense fire, gazing at him fiercely through the coffee shop window. There he stood, Kim Taehyung, looking down at JK from the outside. Tall, graceful as if the drops of rain didn’t faze him, staring directly into the youngers eyes. A stare of a million memories. A stare that could kill a million enemies.

 


	2. Wild Ginseng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOT COMPLETE. (Those who don't like to wait may read as I write... For those who would rather read the chapter when it's completed, I will send out a notice as soon as it is done.) Much love <3

Restlessness dominates his body, sweat drips down every pore of his as he twists and turns under the bedsheets. He grunts and moans as he grips onto the pillows, unconsciously feeling the heat from his deep sleep. A distant light irritates his eyes and he slowly begins to open them, squinting at the illumination that’s snapped him out of his nightmare.

“JK?” Whispers Esther. JK slowly brings his eyes to an open and brings his naked torso up, leaning against the bed frame.

“Eth?” He mumbles as he wipes his dribble with the back of his hand.

“Are you okay, Kookie? You scared the living heck out of me!” She replies, wiping his sweat off of his forehead with a cold towel.

“Wh-what happened? How did I get to your apartment?”

“Don’t you remember? I went to fetch you water after that unexpected encounter with Tae and when I came back you were completely passed out on the floor."

“I- was?” He questioned.

“Yeah, luckily one of the customers there was a doctor from the hospital down the road… he said you’d be okay… that it was probably because of the jetlag and low sugar. He said you’d be fine with some rest and good food.”

_Did I faint? Me? Something’s not right. I can’t remember anything…_

“Get yourself washed up, I’ve made chicken and ginseng soup, it’s full of nutrition and will keep you from fainting around, you should be taking better care of yourself Kookie,” she scolds whilst handing him a towel.

JK takes the towel and heads to the bathroom. Esther’s place is nice, a mix of modern and rustic, not too big nor too small – a three-bedroom apartment. He switches on the hot water and brings his naked body into the spacious glass shower. Leaning his head in submission, he harshly rubs all areas of his body in an attempt to get rid of the icky feeling of his sweat.

_What in the hell happened… I’ve never fainted in my life…I feel like I’m missing something._

He grabs for his towel and dries himself off, combs back his hair before dressing into a pair of black jogging pants and a dark green hoodie.

“Kookie, are you done?” Shouts Esther from the kitchen.

“Coming right out!” Kookie yells back.

He makes his way into the kitchen and glances at Esther. He smiles warmly, reminiscing the days where she took care of him as if he were her own child… besides being only five years older, she found a way to make ends meet. Esther was small, but feisty, the kind of person who would walk one hundred miles for you. She reminded JK of himself in some ways, lost her parents at a young age and was left to fend on her own – only JK wishes she would find someone to spend her life with, she was beautiful, petite, chubby with long brown hair and round bright eyes.

“Noona,” he smiles.

“Kookie, here, sit down and eat, eat as much as you want,” she encourages as she sets down two bowls of chicken ginseng soup for the both of them.

The broth is golden, tainted by the good quality chicken that rips right off the bone. JK takes a spoon full and dehydrates his mouth with the thirst-quenching broth followed by a spoonful of rice perfumed with the taste of spring onions.

“Ahhh,” he grunts. “Noona… delicious! Tastes like my childhood,” JK giggles.

“Eat up!” She fondly smiles at him, consoling herself watching him eat whilst taking in a spoonful herself. “Ah! I almost forgot, here’s your phone. It dropped when you passed out,” she mumbles between her bites as she slides JK’s phone out of her own pocket. “It has buzzed a few times but I didn’t check.”

“Thanks, noona,” he replies as he takes the phone into his hand and begins checking his notifications. “Huh, what’s this...?”

 

 

**Unknown ID**

 

LYKE CLUB @11PM 2MORO NIGHT                            01:37                        

BE THERE                                                                 01:38                         

 

 

"What is it Kooks?” Esther responds to the youngers perplexed look.

“I got a text message telling me to be at LYKE Club on Friday but the sender is unknown...” he states as he fiddles around with his phone.

“Ah- that must have been Jin!” Grins Esther.

“Jin?” JK questions.

“Yes Jin, remember I told you I got extensive training on how to run a business? That’s him! He’s the guy,” she states as she begins to blush, “I told him you were here and he probably sent you a message to come to the party tomorrow night."

"Did you give him my number?" JK asked before sighing, "parties...,” he raises a brow, “ah, noona you know I don’t like clubs, I’d rather avoid the chaos,” he mumbles as he shakes his head in disagreement.

Esther sits perplexed for a moment trying to remember if she had given Jin JK's number, after all, she was forgetful and clumsy most of the time,"well you have all the reason in the world to come," she insists sassily, "the event is hosted by EKOR, they're a local architecture firm and recently joined with a local fashion brand to work on a project that highlights the importance of architecture's influence on fashion and vice-versa. I know you work in ECO-architecture but please come, at least it's related to architecture! It will be fun, nothing too crazy!" She pleads. 

"Fine," JK moans as he rolls his eyes. 

"Yes!" Esther squeals, grabbing JK into a tight embrace. "That's settled then! Now go and get some rest whilst I fill up the dishwasher." 

"I'll help yo-"

"No! Off to bed! Don't forget to cancel your hotel reservation, you're staying here from now on, decorate the room as you please," she smiles. 

JK smiles in return and brings Esther into an embrace from behind, picking up the petite girl with his toned, muscular arms, "You know I love you noona, right?" 

"I know. I love you too Kookie," she replies. "Now go off to bed, get some rest, I don't want you fainting around." She scolds. 

JK heads towards his old bedroom and throws himself onto the bed. He stares at the ceiling, forcing his mind to remember the day's events, especially the bit where he passed out - but all this with no luck. Something inside him knew something had happened, his heart has been beating anxiously since he woke up from his nap. 

_I can't believe I saw him today... thank fuck he didn't see me. He's become a man... and so have I, I guess... but...he's fucking beautiful... ah enough now, just don't think about him._

JK pulls out a book out from his duffle bag and begins to read.

_This should keep my mind occupied._

As he turns the pages of his book a small Polaroid photo slips out from the inside, he picks up the memory and stares at it without a sign of a blink. He looks fondly into the faces of two younger boys, himself and Taehyung to be exact. Both younger, happier, making faces to the camera. 

_I'd do anything to go back in time... I would've stayed if it meant death to spend just a few more days with you..._

JK lays on his side and focuses on the picture, slowly falling victim to his heavy eyelids, his breathing getting slower as he falls asleep. 

 

Zzzz. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
